Down South
by PeruvianChick
Summary: The Voice tell's Max they have to go down to Mexico to chase down a wanted murderer. In Mexico they find out about a new Itex branch. Told mostly in Fang's POV. Lot's of Fax!
1. Making the decisions

**Hi peoplez! This is my first fanfic, but I still want you to review and tell me any mistakes or anything idea's or suggestions. There's going to be a lot of Fax too!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I owned Max Ride . . . Then I woke up. **

* * *

There was no way to describe how I felt about Max. Except one word: Love. I loved Max. I was completely and totally in love with her.

And it sucked.

Do you know how heartbreaking it is to love someone so much you ache for her touch, her face, her sweet voice . . . And then there's fact that she doesn't love me. Will never love me.

"Fang!" Max annoyed voice called. Even when she was mad she was the most beautiful-

"FANG!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked quietly. After all, I had a reputation to keep up.

"Did you pay another visit to lala land? I asked you if you wanted to go south for the winter."

"South?" I asked., "Real birds go south. Birds who don't have access to AC."

"Yes, but it's much warmer there and maybe we could go to Florida and also Disney Land and go to the beach and I heard that you can go snorkeling and maybe we'll see a shark!" Guess who said that.

"Actually, I was kinda thinking the rain forest." Max said.

"Rain forest?" Iggy asked, "Why would you want to go to the rain forest? It's way too hot and humid and full of mosquitoes."

Gazzy nodded, instantly agreeing with Iggy.

Hmmm . . . Rain forest= hot weather= less clothes= Max in shorts and tank top.

Angel smiled, "I think Fang likes the idea."

_Angel! If you say one more word I'll . . ., _I could bring myself to actually threaten Angel, though.

_Okay Fang. Sorry. _She gave me an apologetic smile.

"All right. Those in favor of going down to South America say chocolate milkshake and those in favor of staying here say I want to go to the rain forest!"

"Chocolate milk shake!" Nudge instantly shouted.

"Chocolate milk shake!" Angel said giggling.

"I want to go to the Rain Forest!" Gazzy said at the same time that Iggy called, "I'm not falling for that!"

Max smiled. "Good. It looks like all of us want to go to South America."

Iggy groaned., "How am I supposed to make my way around a rain forest?"

Good question.

* * *

**Okay, it was short, I know, but I want to see how people react to it. If you want another chapter shout, "chocolate milkshake!"**


	2. Mexico Border

**Hi! I got a whole bunch of reviews, so thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed! Please keep it up. **

**Okay, so I still haven't decided exactly were in South America they are going. Naturally, I was thinking Peru since I'm from there but Brazil is a more popular rain forest . . . If you have any requests then just tell me!**

**Disclaimer: *sniff, sniff* I . . . I don't *a small cry* o-own Max- *breaks down and starts wailing* I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?? *Goes to a dark corner and cries silently* **

We were at the U.S border looking down at the scene below us. Yes, we had decided to fly the whole way. We were too claustrophobic to go on an airplane.

"You know," Max started and I instantly turned to her, "If you didn't know you were crossing the border and the fence thing wasn't there . . . You wouldn't be able to tell Mexico apart from the U.S ."

Gazzy grinned and flew over the border, "Look! I'm in Mexico!" He flew back, "And now I'm not! Am . . . Not. . . Am . . Not . . .am-"

Max rolled her eyes and after a while started flying again. I made sure to be above and a little behind of her so I could stare at her to my hearts content and not get a "Uh, Fang, why do you keep looking at me?" look.

_Fang and Max sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I- _Suddenly a voice started singing in my head.

_Angel! What did I tell you?! _One thing you can expect if you have a six year old mind reader- no privacy.

Angel mentally giggled but didn't say anything else. I let out a small sigh of relieve.

"Hey, Max? Can we stop at Mexico City? I want to see all the sights! And it'd be soooo cool if we could say we've been to Mexico! And maybe we can stay at a hotel and learn a little Spanish! That is what they speak there-right?"

Total gave a huff, "If you were as well cultured as I was then you'd know that Spanish is indeed the most spoken language in this part of America. As well as . . ." He started listing off a whole bunch of languages and I stopped listening.

I directed most of my attention towards Max.

Max, my beautiful, beloved Max. The one person who understood me, who could read me like a book, who I craved for every day. These were dangerous thoughts to have around Angel, but I couldn't keep them out of my head.

As if she could sense my thoughts of her, She turned to look at me, "You okay Fang? You haven't said anything all day, and I mean considering most of the time I can't get you to shut up . . ."

She smiled at her own joke and I couldn't help snickering.

"Haha."

She smiled wider and my heart beat speed up. Oh, Max, why must you torture me so?

**(That last sentence was so un-like the OLD Fang. The new Fang is love sick , lol)**

**All right, so not much is happening. I know, I know. I have a major writers block and I probably wont update for a while. I also can't promise the next chapter will be very long, . . . **

**Remember what I said! Tell me a place in South America you'd like them to visit! I will try to add it!**


	3. A guy's following us!

**All right! I'm back and this time I'm gonna try to control the Fax and put some action!**

**I've gotta say to 'someone' who reviewed and probably isn't reading this but, still- I really DID appreciate your review and you're totally right, Max Ride is about adventure and I haven't gotten any of that yet! **

**Oh, and the fanfiction thing is acting weird cuz whenever I post, it doesn't put my story at the top of the list, like it's supposed too . . . *sigh***

**DISCLAIMER: How to let you down gently? Um . .. See, I don't actually own Maximum Ride . . . See I only own THIS fic . . . Awww! **_**Please**_** don't cry!**

* * *

After a while of flying, I finally spotted a few farms and houses. And finally . . . A city! I don't have a clue what it's name is or whatever but even if I did know, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you.

"OMG!" Nudge squeled as we landed, "This is soooo coool!"

Angel just stood there.

"Angie, sweetie? Is everything all right?" Max asked her gently.

**Angel's P.O.V**

I concentrated on an old man walking across a dirt road street and I had no clue what he was thinking. I turned to the woman about to get on a bus . . . Same. It isn't that they were putting up mind blocks . . . They were just thinking in a different language.

_Oh . . . Mis pies me duelen tanto . . ._

_Que puedo acer? No tengo um pais para vivir y noche va a venir rapido . . ._

_Esos ninos. . . . Estan solo . . No saben que eso es peligroso?_

_Ya estoy tarde! _

I frowned. This wasn't fair.

**Back to Fang's P.O.V**

Angel finally snapped out of it and announced loudly, "I can't tell what any of these people are thinking."

Max raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yup. They're all thinking in Spanish."

Huh. Maybe I should try that. Once I learn Spanish, of course.

I don't know why, but suddenly I had this weird creepy feeling that someone was following us.

I shot a glance at Max and could instantly tell she had that feeling too.

"Angel." She hissed quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell if someone's following us?"

Angel shook her head, "I don't know!"

While Max and Angel discussed this I did a quick 360. No one looked suspicious.

"I know of good place to-"

"Don't talk." I cut off Total. We didn't that who ever it was to find out we were also mutants.

"Wait!" Suddenly Angel whispered excitedly,

_I think a man is following us. I can hear his thoughts . . . He keeps thinking 'peligroso' and 'solo'_

I nodded and checked again. There. A middle aged man.

_Tell the flock to wait, I'll take care of him_

Angel nodded and a few seconds later Max looked at me, having gotten the message, and gave me a warning glance that meant 'don't kill him.'

I nodded and slowed down then stopped right in front of him.

The man hesitated, unsure what to do. I a flash, I had him pinned up against the wall.

"Why are you following us?" I asked him.

His eyes were wide and full of fright.

"Answer me!" I held him tighter.

"I . . . no . . speak English." He managed to choke out.

I blinked. Well, _duh_.

I shook my head. "Stay away fro us."

I don't know why I bothered.

He nodded frantically and I dropped him.

He ran as if his life depended on it.

And actually, it could have.

Later that night we had managed to get a hotel and I was lying on the floor. There hadn't been any room on the bed.

I couldn't sleep.

I quietly got up and looked out the window. Everything was strange here. And hot. I might actually try getting different color clothes . . . Something that won't attract so much freakin sun . . .

I thought of Max sleeping peacefully in the next room and felt myself smile.

Suddenly the window next to me opened. And Max started climbing out.

I watched as she jumped down, spread her powerful wings and flew up a couple hundred feet.

A few minutes later I went out to look for her.

I think it's time for a little talk.

* * *

**Decision time! Do you want Fax or do you want it to wait a little longer?**

**Oh, and don't worry the man who was following them(sorta, Fang got the wrong guy) will come back. I hope that was enough stuff and action for you. I'm wondering if the next chappie should have Fax or if Max should stay in denial for a little longer . . .**

**What do you think?**


	4. Iggy knows!

**So I'm back! And with a whole bunch of idea's. Most peoplez wanted Fax and you know what I have to say to that? Too bad! Not yet! Keep dreaming!**

**Lol, jk!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I would do if I had a billion bucks to throw around? Buy Maximum Ride from JP. . . . . But actually, I don't think he'd sell it to me, so never mind!**

* * *

**Iggy's POV:**

I heard Max opening the window then flying away. I could tell Fang was awake and probably watching her. I had to suppress a laugh. Fang was in love with Max. I knew it, Angel knew it, Nudge was guessing and Gazzy . . . Well you know eight year old boys.

A minute or so later Fang also slipped out and I knew he was going to chase after Max. I wonder if he would kiss her again. What? You think just cause I'm blind I don't know these things? Well, I'll tell you what I _do_ know. I know that Max's heart beat speeds up whenever Fang talks to her. I know that when she comes back from their midnight meetings she's always mumbling to herself about how stupid she is and how stupid Fang is and how much she hates him.

Obviously, she's completely in love.

**Fang's POV**

I don't know why or how but for some reason I got a feeling that I should be going northeast. Just somewhere deep inside I knew that's were Max was and that . . . she was waiting for me?

I speed up and finally saw her sitting on top a two story house.

"Hey." She said soflty.

I landed and sat down next to her, "Hey."

She smiled a little and then said something so quietly I had to strain to hear it, "I was hoping you would show up."

I have to admit, I was freaking out.

On the inside. On the outside I made sure to keep a cool, expressionless face.

"Really?"

She nodded a little, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." I agreed.

"So . . ." She hesitated and I waited.

"So," I repeated. I wanted to say so many things to her. So bad. But I was of going too fast. I didn't want to freak her out.

"Um . . . Maybe we should start with why we're here." She said.

Huh? I thought that. . .

"Okay. Why?" I asked.

"Because." She took a deep breath, "There was been a bunch of cases of murders. All around here." She said and for the first time in a long while she sounded really scared.

"Oh." I said softly, wondering why Max, who obsessed over our safety so much would risk the rest of the flock's life's to come down here just to hunt down one guy.

"At first I was going to come by myself. I even had a plan thought out. But then the Voice told me that I had to bring you guys, that I needed all of you to figure out who it is."

"You had a plan? You were going to leave us?" I don't know why, but a small ping of pain shoo through my heart.

"Yeah. Just for a short time."

"Max . . you realize we would've gone after you."

"Not if you didn't know were I was."

I thought for a second, "Actually . . ."

She turned to me, confused, "Actually, what?"

I remembered the feeling I had before. I had known were she was, I had felt it from some part deep inside of me.

"I'll always know were you are, and I will always come after you." Longest sentence I've ever said.

She smiled and it took all my self-restraint from saying out loud how pretty I thought she looked like that, with the moon shinning from behind her giving her a soft silver-ish glow, as if she really were an angel. _Oh god_, _Max_.

"Thanks."

"So, you were really going to go?"

"I was . . but then the Voice . . .and our promise . . ."

Of never splitting apart again. "So now we're all here. Do you know who the murderer is?"

She shook her head, "No clue."

"It could've been the dude from earlier today." Then I remembered how scared he had been when I had confronted him, "Never mind. That dude was a wimp."

Max grinned and I couldn't help but to smile back. Faintly I heard her heart beat quicken and my quickened too.

Was this going to be the night? Out here, in a strange country with no chance of getting caught**? (I thought about ending it here for a LONG time, but I was in a nice mood, so you can thank me later)**

"We better get back." Max mumbled standing up.

Apparently not. **(Or you can hate me)**

I stood up too, and couldn't help looking when she started brushing dirt off her pants, especially her butt.

Unfortunately, she caught me.

"Sikko."

I looked down, slightly ashamed, slightly embarrassed. I shouldn't be looking at my best friend like this. Even if I did have more than just friend feelings for her.

But to my utter surprise she chuckled.

I looked up at her.

She smiled (dare I say sexily?)and leaned forward so close to my ear that I could feel her hot breath on my neck. My own breath caught in my throat and my heart blared in my chest.

Once small word: "Perv."

I blinked a few times, while she laughed at me.

"Just kidding. Now come on!" She flapped her wings a few times, about to jump down and take off, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

It was my turn to lean in her ear, and I even went a step further and planted a small kiss on her neck. She gave a small shiver and I smiled.

"It's not my fault you're so hot." I murmured then, grinning, I took off.

I looked back in time to catch Max rolling her eyes and couldn't help laughing back.

It wasn't as good as kissing her on the lips or having her say the three magic words to me, but it was okay.

For now.

**Iggy's POV:**

What did I say? Same thing, Max mumbling about Fang and Fang brooding silently. Seriously, I could feel the disappointed seeping out of him.

When are they going to realize that they each only want one thing?

Each other.

* * *

**Are you happy? I hope so, cuz that's all you're getting. And to all the devoted Fax-obsessed peoplez who read the first chap and though, "Yes! Another no plot Fax filled fic!"**

**Too bad!**

***sigh* Don't worry, though. The torture is only gonna last a chappie or two more.**

**All those in favor of Fax have to review AND tell me how Fang and Max's kiss should go. I need some thoughts on that!**


	5. You Ready?

**Wow, I got a lot of reviews, so thanx! I was really unsure about the last chap, but you guys all seemed okay with it so I won't have to write a whole new one now!**

**I have a question . . . Dun dun dun! I vowed not to do Max's POV in the beginning of the story(not officially) but now I'm starting to wonder if you'll would like to know Max's love sick thoughts about Fang. So tell me what YOU think, and if you have any awesome idea's of what should happen with the murderer person then tell me. (seriously, I'm clueless. I wasn't even gonna have him in the story until the random person said it was exciting enough)**

**Wow that's a lot!**

**Disclaimer: Whatever. You and I both know that I don't own Max Ride. I wonder why I even bother with these things . . . I mean, who started the disclaimer thingies?**

* * *

My thought were haunted with last nights events and all I could think about was Max's breath on my neck. And the way she had shivered when I had kissed her. I had to restrain myself from kissing her again, from saying the three forbidden words, three words that she had all ready said to me, but I had been too scared to say back.

I got up and took a shower, wondering what Max was doing . . .

Suddenly, there she was, right in front of me, wrapped in a towel.

When she saw me she blushed and I couldn't help thinking how cute she was when she did that.

"Uh, the waters really cold, so . . . Yeah. Just warning you." She went by me and into the girls room and I stood there and tried to mentally save the picture of her with her towel loosely around her body, but not so much that you couldn't make out her wonderful curves and her hair all wet dripping down water . . .

I shook my head suddenly worried about Angel and hoping that she hadn't been reading my thoughts right then.

_Fang . . ._

Oh, shit.

_Yeah, Angel?_

_What happened with you and max last night?_

_Uh . . . Nothing. We just needed to talk._

_Oh. Because Max is confused about what you meant when you . . . Kissed her? You kissed Max, Fang? Are you two-_

_Angel! Yes, I kissed her, _she was going to find out anyway_, but nothing is going to happen. It was just a, um, brotherly kiss._

_Oh. That's what Max thinks but-_

_Wait . . . Max thought that . . ._

_Yup._

_Oh. Okay Angel. Um, can you get out of my head now?_

_Okay, Fang!_

I waited for a few seconds then allowed myself to think about this new information. Did Max seriously think that I only liked her as a sister? What about the time we kissed in the cave? And how about the dock? And what I had said to her on the boat to Antarctica?

She couldn't seriously think that I only liked her in a friendly way, did she?

**Angels POV:**

Yeah, she could. In fact, that's exactly what she thinks.

I had to stop myself from answering Fang's question because he had all ready told me not to read his thoughts.

**Fang's POV:**

I have to talk to Max. After I take a shower.

**(after shower and while they are out on the streets)**

"So what are we looking for again?" Nudge asked.

Max sighed, "I'm not sure. Just someone who looks suspicious or creepy."

Iggy groaned, " Something else I can't take part of. I'm serious, it was a bad idea to come here."

No one bothered to answer him, and we kept walking.

"It's him." Angel whispered so soft I had to strain to hear.

_The guy who was following us._

I whipped around ready to confront 'him' again, but saw no one.

_Are you sure? _I asked Angel.

She nodded, _yeah it's him._

_Max says that she wants you to stay behind with her and investigate while iggy takes the kids somewhere else._

_Tell her okay, _I thought.

Max and I slowed down.

"You ready?" She asked me.

I nodded.

As long as I was with Max.

* * *

**The ending was SUPER cheesy, I know. Corny too. But, I couldn't think of anything else.**

**So here's another crazy thought: What about Niggy?**


	6. Confronting the Devil

**Sorry about the last chap, it wasn't very interesting or exciting. Just some more Fax and some filling in. That's why I updated so soon: guilt.**

**But really, thanx to those who bothered to review!**

**Disclaimer: Am I supposed to say something here? Something about me not owning Max Ride? . . . Nah.**

* * *

I stood next to Max, but really, I wasn't sure what I was waiting for. Did I expect the dude to jump out and start waving a knife in the air?

"Uh . . . Were is he?" I asked Max feeling very stupid.

She shrugged, "Pro'bly hiding. You said he was a wimp."

"Yeah, I don't think that was him." I muttered.

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay then, change of plans. Look casual, then find out if he's trying to stalk us or something'."

I shrugged, "Okay." I started walking again.

She walked next to me, careful of her surroundings.

"We might as well talk too, right?" I asked.

"No . . . that might distract us."

I sighed. I guess I was hoping to talk about last night, but now was definitely not the time.

Suddenly my sensitive hearing picked up very soft footsteps coming from behind us. Then getting louder. I resisted looking behind me but got ready for-

And old woman to pass us.

Max sighed, "Maybe Angel was wr-"

Suddenly she stopped and got a concentrated look on her face.

I waited.

She shook her head slightly as if arguing with herself. Or the Voice.

Suddenly she frowned.

I still waited.

And then she let out a huge exasperated sigh.

"What?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"The voice said that I should of kept the flock with me so I could use Angel to track his thoughts . . . Iggy to listen for him . . . Nudge to make us seem like a normal group of oblivious kids by her chattering or something ."

I couldn't help chuckling, "I told you we should talk."

"Whate-"

This time I knew it was him. At the back of my mind I had heard soft footsteps following us, but they had become constant and I had ignored them. But the stalker had gotten too cocky and stepped too close. I was suddenly very aware of the footsteps.

"I think we should go back now." Max said in a normal voice, "Our family is probably getting worried by now."

"Yeah, I mean this is so boring. And lame. Why did our parents make us come anyway?" I made an effort to speak more.

"I don't know. Let's take a shortcut through these buildings. I think the hotel is near here." Max clearly pointed between two crumbly store's into a dark alleyway.

Perfect for confronting whoever he was.

I nodded, "Cool."

We listened carefully after that, and I noted that he was still following us. And stepping right into our trap.

I stepped in first and then Max followed.

She made a bunch of noise so the stalker would think that he would be able to follow us easily without being noticed.

Again, he stepped too close, and I knew that he was only a about ten feet behind us.

I nodded to Max and in a split second we spun around and sprung onto him.

My eyes had all ready adjusted to the dark and my special vision gave me an advantage. Even though his face was shadowed, I could make out his features clearly. Strong cheek bones. High forehead. Dark curly hair. Angry eyes which narrowed as he realized he had been set up.

"Who are you?" Max hissed, her hand around his throat ready to choke the information out of him.

"I will tell you nothing." He spit out.

So the dude spoke English. And thought in Spanish. So we couldn't listen in on his thoughts. He knew about Angel . . . I wondered how _much _he knew.

"Yes you will." Max squeezed gently, and I could tell that no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't make herself kill him.

I grabbed his arms while he struggled, "No. But I know who you are."

"_Who_ are we then?" Max asked him.

"You're name is Fang." He turned to me, "And you are Maximum Ride. You were made as a part of the new, perfect world. But you failed."

Max squeezed tighter and I knew she didn't like how he had used the words 'failed' and 'made'.

"Then we are at a disadvantage. You know who we are. But we don't know who you are."

He smiled proudly, "I am Carlos Sandiablo('diablo' means devil in spanish). I have killed twelve people so far in my life," He grinned, "And I will kill you too."

Max shook her head and I started getting an idea about how seriously messed up this guy was.

"Or maybe, we'll kill you first."

He shrugged, "Go ahead then. I have done what I was sent out to do. I can die with the pride of knowing that I have had my revenge on the world."

_Sent out to do . . . _(that was not Angel)

Max locked onto that part too, "Who sent you?"

"Ah. See, Maximum, I cannot tell you."

She glared at him and without any warning punched him in the mouth. Whoa.

But Carlos just smiled while blood ran down his lips and chin, "There is nothing you can do to make me tell."

But I could feel his pulse beating faster and got an idea.

"You don't have to tell us. I know who sent you."

He laughed, "No you don't."

"Itex." I waited and it came. His pulse raced like anyone who was nervous. It was your body that always betrayed you in the end.

"Who is Itex?" It would have been a convincing act but I could see right through it. And so could Max.

"Oh . . . Just some crazy institution that made us for the 'new perfect' world you were talking about . . . The same place that used you to try to capture us. The same place that made you the deal that will cost you your life." The last words she said in a deathly low tone that made Carlos shudder.

And then she squeezed harder.

* * *

**Cliffie, I know! An evil one too! Tell me what you think! And should Max really kill him? I don't know yet. It sounds so evil.**


	7. New Powers

**So since no one wanted Max to kill Carlos, that's exactly what's gonna happen. Now Max won't be the bad guy . . . Err girl. **

**Special thanks to . . . Drum roll please!**

**FAXloverTOtheMAX! For giving me the idea for this chapter! (seriously, you saved me)**

**Disclaimer: Idk, what do you think? What? You think I own Max Ride? Were have **_**you**_** been? JP does!**

* * *

**Carlos POV(he's thinking in Spanish!):**

They were arguing about which one of them should kill me. The boy named Fang didn't want Max to have to kill me but she didn't want Fang to kill me either.

You know what I think? I think they are too cowardly and too weak to actually kill me. I think they're gonna try to scare me and then let me go.

Haha. What idiots.

**Angel POV: **

Iggy told me not to listen to Max and Fang's mind while they dealt with what's-his-name, but I didn't listen. Now Max's thoughts are racing and I knew she wants to do the right thing. But she doesn't know what the right thing is.

I hug myself and Nudge comes over to my bed, "Is everything all right?"

I shook my head trying not to cry, "No."

Iggy hears and sits down on the other side of me. Gazzy follows.

"Max is about to kill someone."

**Iggy POV:**

Angel explained what was going on and I winced. Knowing Max, she might try to be the bigger person and let Carlos go. But if he was the serial killer she was talking about then that would be a HUGE mistake. I think it's time to do something.

**Angel POV:**

We were flying to were Max and Fang were, I led the flock following their thoughts. It was kind of fun leading, but I didn't have much time to think about that.

Something weird is going on in Max's body. I can almost feel it. Her thoughts went and came so fast I could barely catch them. Something felt wrong in her body and she knew it. I wasn't sure what to say to the rest of the flock so I just didn't say anything.

Maybe it's just a tummy ache.

**Nudge POV:**

We landed in a dark place that might be scary to normal people but I was used to the dark. Up ahead I saw Max and Fang holding down a middle aged man. He was laughing while blood dripped from his lip. When we reached them I could see Max was really angry. At first I thought it was at who ever he was but then she turned to us.

"I told you not to come." I blinked. I had never heard her so mad at us before.

_She doesn't want to see us to see her when she kills him,_ Angel thought to me.

Oh.

"Max." Fang called softly to her. I couldn't help noticing that as soon as he turned to her his eyes went soft and his voice soothing.

"Why can't you listen?" Max glared at us then turned back to . . . What _is _his name?!

**Gazzy POV:**

Is Max going to kill him? I hope so. He shouldn't be allowed to kill people.

And suddenly, to all of our shock, he spoke.

"So you must be the flock."

My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. Neither did anyone else.

"So which of you is the mind reader?" He asked.

_Don't look at me! _Angel thought-yelled at me.

"Is it you?" He asked Nudge.

Her face froze, and then of a sudden, "Yes! It's me, " Then she smiled, "I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't. Because you don't know Spanish." He frowned, unsure.

"How do you know?" She countered, "I know you're working for the Itex and I know that you're a murderer and-"

He rolled his eyes.

**Iggy POV:**

I stood there quietly while Nudge tried to convince Carlos that she could read his mind, but I was focused on Max. At first I found it strange that she was letting Nudge talk to Carlos, but when I drowned everything else out and listened very carefully, I realized that she wasn't paying attention.

Her breath was coming is short ragged gasps. Her heart was beating in an odd pattern, slowing down then speeding up. I could hear her trying to swallow and then something else I didn't recognize. Something else besides blood was pulsing through her veins. Something was going on.

Max was . . . Transforming.

**Fang POV:**

I didn't notice until it was actually happening. Or, maybe it was when she started crying. Don't get me wrong, it was the sobbing, wailing sort of crying. More of silent tears slipping down her cheek. My first thought: I'm imagining it. Max would never cry.

Carlos was the next to notice.

"Looks like something's up." He whispered, "What's wrong, darling?"

I shot Carlos a death glare and wished I wasn't holding Carlos against the wall so I could hug and comfort Max.

"I hate you." Max whispered to Carlos, "How could you kill all of those innocent people?"

"I-"

"You are a monster." She hissed,

He grinned.

"Fang, let go of him." She said to me.

I shook my head, unsure what Max was going to do but knowing it would be dangerous.

"LET GO!" She screeched.

And I did.

**Angel POV:**

I don't know what was going on. I was peeking into Max's thought and I could tell she was going to do something. She knew something. But it was more of a feeling. A feeling I could translate, didn't understand. I think it was power . . .

When she screamed at Fang to let go, I wanted to ask her what she was going to do.

And then, I knew.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

A blinding flash of light. It only lasted for a little longer than a second, right after Fang let go. One second Max was choking Carlos, the next her hands were empty, and she was on the floor.

"Max?" Fang went to her and gently hugged her, "What did you do?"

The rest of the flock stood there amazed and shocked.

And then they started asking questions.

Max just shook her head and would only say," He's gone. Forever."

**Total POV: **

I paced on the floor, cursing under my breath. How DARE they leave me here, while they go off to save the world!? I could've helped them! Especially now, with my wings full grown and all.

Footsteps. Unfamiliar footsteps.

I was instantly on guard and growled.

A knob turned and I gave a warning bark

The door was knocked down and in rushed about half a dozen people. All in black suits.

"A dog?" One of them asked.

I glared and was about to tell them they better leave or I would bite them were they didn't want to be bitten when . . .

"Leave him. He's just a mutt."

I was about to do some damage to them when I realized something:

Just a mutt. That's all they thought I was. They didn't know that I could jump super high, and fly and talk.

While they looked around the apartment I watched, memorizing every word uttered, anything touched. They looked through the flocks' backpacks, but didn't find much useful.

Then, as quickly as they entered, they left.

"Stupid dog." One of them muttered as he shut the door.

I growled.

Just wait.

* * *

**I was going to put the Total part at the next chap, but changed my mind. Tell me what you think!**

**And again, thanks to FAXloverTOtheMAX! You rock!**


	8. Forbidden Daydreams

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been reading this disturbing, yet REALLY good book called The Missing Girl and I couldn't stop, I highly recommend it. Just be warned: It's about a pervert and an eleven year old girl. Yeah, you get the picture.

**I'm starting to get an idea's of where I want this story to go, so I think it'll probably only last about, maybe ten chapters more. And there's gonna be Fax in this one!**

**Disclaimer: *takes a deep breath* Idon'townMaximumRide,JamesPattersondoes.**

* * *

So I was sitting there, my arm around Max's shoulders, holding her when all of a sudden-

"Someone broke into our room."

Max instantly stood up and turned to Angel, "Who?"

I have to say, I was disappointed. It had felt nice to have Max next to me.

_Sorry, Fang_

_It's all right Angel. _I thought.

"Total doesn't know. They could be from the Itex. They mentioned Carlos . . . I think." Angel shook her head, trying to concentrate, "I'm sorry, it's too far. I can't make out Total's thought's very well . . ."

Max nodded, "Come on!"

Later, at the hotel, in our room, Total was re-telling what had happened.

Apparently six men in suits had broke into our room, looked through our stuff and had only said about six things. Three of them had to do with Total.

1. I wonder if they're all ready dead

2. Shut up.

3. A bear? Why would they carry a bear?

As you can see, not much help. Though they did wonder if we might be dead. So that means that it must have been they who sent out Carlos.

And they spoke English.

"Ugh. This isn't very useful." Max looked tired and wiped out.

Nudge nodded, but surprisingly, she didn't start talking.

So we sat for a few minutes, thinking about the six men and if Itex had another branch here, and if we might have to go and blow this one up too. . . .

"Can we eat now?" Gazzy finally asked.

Max stood up and stretched, her shirt lifting up revealing-

I quickly turned my head away.

"Yeah. Might as well. I don't suppose they have room service. Hmm . .." She thought for a second, "Two of us will go and look for food, while the rest stay behind incase the men come back. I doubt they will, but doesn't hurt to be safe."

"Who goes?" Iggy asked.

"You can stay and-" Max started but stopped, "On second thought, Fang and you should stay and I'l-"

"Why? Because I'm blind and helpless incase they come back?" Iggy asked angrily and we all stared at him, surprised. Except Angel.

"No, becau-"

"I can take care of three kids, Max! I don't need back up. In fact, _you _probably would need backup, in case they try to kidnap you, or something."

We were all silent, waiting for Max's answer.

"Fine. Okay, you're right. Fang and I'll go." She finally said.

**Iggy's POV:**

There were two reason's I made such a big deal about me taking care of the flock by myself. One, because there isn't much I can do, and lately being blind had really caused a disadvantage, but I can take care of three kids!

Oh, and two, because I thought Fang might like some a long time with Max.

**Fang POV:**

So Max and I went outside, to try to look for a restaurant. I walked quickly beside her, wanting to say and ask a lot of questions, but not sure if this was the right time.

Finally, we stopped in front of a place that said Pollo Rico.

She shrugged, and we walked in.

"Buenos dias, niños. Que quiren pedir?" A middle aged woman asked us. In Spanish.

Max's face froze for a second, "Uh, what?"

"Ah. Eren turistas de los estados unidos, no?"

Max glanced at me, "No?"

The lady frowned,"Pues, de donde eren?"

We didn't reply,

"Ablan español?"

Shit. How were we supposed to order?

**Random Middle Aged Woman's POV:**

Sigh. I wish these tourists would bother to learn Spanish before coming over here. I tried to ask them what they would like to eat, but they just stared at me with a blank look on their faces.

"Hamburger?" The girl finally asked weakly.

Hamburgesa? We don't serve that here . . .

"Lo siento, solo tenemos pollo, arroz, ensalada, papa's frita's . . ."

Suddenly the girl's face turned distracted, 'Si, tres pollo's entero, siete arroz, siete papas fritas . . . y siete Coca Cola's."

I was impressed. Looks like the girl speaks Spanish after all.

**Fang POV:**

"The Voice." Max muttered after she was done ordering.

Oh. Cause I was gonna say . . .

"Esparan un rato." The lady said then went into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute." Max translated and we sat down at one of the table's.

"So, what happened?" I asked her, I really wanted to know."With the whole disappearing thing?"

I nodded.

"I'm not really sure." She said, "I don't know what happened to Carlos, if I transported him somewhere and he's still on Earth or if he's dead. Or in hell. Were he should be at right now."

"So, he could still be here?"

She nodded, "As far as I know."

"What does the Voice say?"

"He doesn't know either. This is the whole mutating on our own thing." She sighed.

I thought about this for a second.

"I wonder how Itex knows were down here." I said out loud.

"That's the thing. I don't think it's Itex. Or at least, not directly Itex. Usually, they're trying to make money off of us, not kill us."

I shrugged, "Maybe they got tired of playing with us."

"Yeah . . . Could be. Or this isn't Itex, but there's another place were they make mutants and they found out about us . . . But then they would want to capture us, not kill us . . . Right?"

I shrugged.

"This is too confusing!" She cried out after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yeah . . . But so are our lives." I said.

She nodded.

"Look, about the other night . . ."

She visibly tensed, "Forget about it. It was just-"

"No it wasn't. At least, I didn't mean it that way." I said quietly. Somehow, I was going to get across her thick head that I was in love with her.

"You . . ." She shook her head, "We don't have time for this. It'll just confuse us more, and everything will just get more complicated."

"It's complicated all ready!" Why won't she accept that I'll always care about her and love her and be trying to win her heart?

"Yes, but if something happens . . ." She refused to look at me, "It's just not a good time to . . . Get into a relationship."

"Please Max. Just give me a chance." I couldn't believe that I was practically begging her.

"I just . . ." She took a deep breath, "I don't know."

At that second a scenario played in my mind. It went like this:

"_Then maybe I should help you make up your mind," I leaned over without any warning and kissed her on the lips, not caring if anyone looked, _wanting_ them to look, to see me with this beautiful girl, holding the beautiful girl. Let them be jealous._

_Her arms slid around me, and I stopped thinking about the people out there, just about Max and her lips on mine, her tongue slipping inside my mouth, exploring it, and her arms tracing the outline of my wings over my shirt. _

_My hands went from stroking her cheek to rubbing circles on her back, remembering how it made her feel relaxed. _

_We had to part for air. But I didn't want to let go. I would never let go. _

"_Fang," She whispered, "Fang, I lov-"_

I felt a light slap on my cheek.

Max shrugged, "Sorry, but you were way out of it."

I nodded, then turned away, embarrassed by my thoughts.

"Fang . . ."

For a second I thought she was going to say it.

"I think the food's done." She said getting up.

Oh well. A guy can hope.

**Random Middle Aged Woman's POV:**

I couldn't help watching the kids a little. The boy seemed listened carefully to the girl, giving her his full attention, but the girl seemed nervous, almost uncomfortable. But when the boy started daydreaming, she got braver and watched him closely, checking out his profile.

Sometimes, I know things, and, right now, I knew this:

Those two were meant for each other.

* * *

**I was going to end it with the RMAW thinking, "Ahh, the bitter sweetness of young love." But I changed it around a little. **

**So, in a way there was Fax. Even if it was just a daydream. Sorry! I know I promised! But the story wasn't cooperating. **


	9. Thank you's and Hugs!

**This chapter is dedicated to all the peoplez who EVER reviewed and it's SUPEr short cuz this took me a long time:**

**.**

**Hannah Boo**

**HiglyDevelopedSenseOfIrony**

**SmartA55(lol, i JUST figured out what that's supposed to say!)**

**Mmmi**

**SparkleGlitz01**

**F0r all The Wr0ng ReAs0ns**

**Fangalator**

**martin**

**..Here**

**someone**

**FAXLoverTOtheMAX**

**rootlessdream**

**Honeybun911**

**Lolpartygal2008**

**Laura Paisley**

**Maximum Rage**

**- (that WAS actually someone)**

**horse22**

**Brooke Walsh**

**Kitkatgal47**

**Xx-nb-xX**

**Avengingangle45**

**Faximum897**

**ok**

**lalaland **

…

**Fangluv1995**

**horsefancc**

**XoGeTtOtHePrInCeSsoX(Sorry if I didn't spell that right but that's hard to write!)**

**Random Idiot Genius **

**If I left you out, tell me!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Max Ride is the day pigs fly outta my a**. **

* * *

To say we ate like pigs is an understatement. But we were after all, six hungry children. And a dog who ate as much as any of us.

"That was soooo good!" Nudge said happily, "I _love_ the food here. And the french fries were much more filling, unlike the MacDonald french fries from back at home, because those are all skinny and tiny but these are fat and good and don't have as much salt! And-"

That's Nudge for you. Can say about a million things about something as unimportant as french fries.

Max stood up and shook herself off, scattering crumbs everywhere, "Okay flock, I think it's time to go to sleep."

There was a chorus of groans and, "Five more minutes, please?" from just about everyone.

"I know, I know. But consider yourselves lucky. We were supposed to be off by now and in Brazil or whatever but instead we're still here."

"What if the men come at night?" Iggy asked.

"I was thinking about that. We'll all sleep in the same room and one of us will keep watch to make sure no one comes in." She looked around, "Any volunteers?"

I nodded quickly, not wanting her to be the one taking watch when she was so tired.

She smiled gratefully and one by one we all went to the bathroom down the hall to brush our teeth and change for bed.

I made sure to be right after Max.

"Um, excuse me." Her cheeks tinted pink and she stood there with her stripped pajama shorts and loose fitting white tee.

"You never answered my question." I said in a low voice, careful not to let the rest of the flock hear me.

"That's because I _don't know_. It's a bad idea." She said.

"Stop thinking about the future and think about now." I stepped forward and gently grabbed her arms, "What do you want to do right now?"

She blushed, "I . . . not now Fang. The flock could come at any moment."

"And what if they don't?" I leaned even closer.

"We can't take that chance." She whispered, her breath minty and fresh from having just brushed her teeth tickled my cheeks.

And then, in a complete and total un-Max like action/moment, she quickly hugged me, whispered, "Good night" and escaped to our room.

And left me standing there, thinking, _what just happened?_

* * *

**Yeah, consider yourself lucky! I was just gonna write down who reviewed but then I thought that would be too mean. **

…**.**

**An evil cliffy isn't much better either, though. I suppose. **


	10. Maldito

**Hey . .. I don't really know what to say, so I'll just get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Tell them, Max, I don't own you.**

**Max: NO ONE owns me.**

**Me: Actually . . .**

**Max: WHAT?!**

**Me(waving hands in the air in self defense):It's just an old man who-**

**Max: You mean and **_**OLD MAN **_**OWNS ME?!**

**Me: *sigh* Never mind.**

* * *

Okay, so what does a hug mean? Does it mean, 'we're just friends and that's all I wanted us to be'? Or 'I'm starting to change my mind but I'm still not ready for kissing'?

I stared at Max while she slept, getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Why can't she just come out and say what she means?

**Iggy POV: **

I know what happened. Angel told me. Max hugged Fang. And now he's racking his brain trying to figure out what it means.

Duh.

It means she was gonna kiss you but wimped out.

**Angel POV:**

So I was reading Max's mind and all, when I heard voices downstairs. Someone was trying to check in. Okay. Sure. I distractedly started reading the person's thoughts when I realized it.

The person had _no thoughts._

I froze for a second then shook my head. Something was wrong.

"Angel?" Fang called.

I ignored him and tried harder. And suddenly, they were there. Clear and sharp.

_This is stupid, the kids are probably gone by now_

This isn't good.

**Fang POV:**

One minute I was thinking about Max, the next Angel was shouting-

"They're coming."

Oh, crap.

And then we were rushing around trying to get our stuff together and Max was opening the window and basically shoving everyone out.

Including me.

For a second, as she grabbed my arm and pushed me through the window, our eyes met and it was as if I could see right through her and into her heart. So many emotions were filled inside her. Scared. Confused. Nervous.

And then I was outside in the cool night air.

"To the roof!" Max hissed and we all obeyed.

Angel sat down and concentrated on their thoughts while we all stood impatiently.

"Max?" Nudge finally whispered, "Why are we on the roof?"

"Because, they won't think to look here. They'll think that we escaped or something . . ." She shrugged, "Besides, they probably have people below searching the sky."

**Diego's POV:**

I'm not stupid. When we broke through the door and saw a huge mess, I knew they had heard us and ran away. But they couldn't have gone far.

They had to still be here somewhere.

"Search the other rooms . . . And maybe the roof too."

**Iggy POV:**

It's time's like these that I hate being blind. I could _hear _basically everything that was going on below, us this hotel was only about five floors high, but I couldn't _see_ anything.

So basically, I was useless.

**Fang POV:**

Angel shook her head, "There are too many thoughts . . . So many. I can't pick them out very well . . ."

Max nodded, "It's okay sweetie."

We waited for about twenty more seconds when-

"They're coming!" Angel called out and we all stood up.

"U and A!" Max instructed already in the air.

Suddenly, the door to the roof flew open and I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I looked down just in time to see a dart shaped/looking thing sticking out of my leg . . .

And then everything turned black.

**Nudge POV:**

For a second I thought he was dead. We all froze and waiting for Max's cue.

The next second she was down there beating the living heck out of the guy.

We all followed and started throwing punches and kicks.

I felt a small prick on my arm and looked down at it.

Huh?

Then darkness clouded my vision.

**Iggy POV:**

I flew down and tried to hear for the footsteps to get an idea of where the men were. I felt someone coming up behind me and threw a lousy punch. I hit flesh and I think it was a nose. Blood gushed down my hand, but I ignored it turning to the other person who was trying to sneak up behind me.

It was then when I felt someone jam something in my back.

I had no freaking clue what it was except that it made me feel sleepy.

_I hate being blind . . ._

**Diego POV:**

_Maldito_ blind kid. How the hell did he manage to punch me in the nose? I glared at him, even thought he was blind, and had turned away from me and quickly stabbed him with the tranquilizer dart.

"Buenas noches," I whispered

* * *

**In my opinion this chapter isn't my best. I wasn't really much in the writing mood, so be honest. I might re-write the entire thing . . .**

**Translations:**

**Buenas noches- Good night**

**Maldito- bloody, like cursing some one out. **


	11. Who is he?

**Hello, how are my lovely readers? This is all gonna be in Fang's POV. I'm tired of alternating POV's, so much. And some people said it was confusing. Or something like that. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: James Patterson-**

**Max: So that's his name?! Where's the phone book? I have to look up the dude's address and tell him that he does not OWN MAX RIDE!**

**Me: He doesn't **_**own **_**you, he just, um, writes about you**

**Max: Wait! Does that mean he has freaking spies that tell him what we're doing?!**

**Me: No, he sorta writes about you doing something, gets it published . . . And you do it. **

**Max: SO HE CONTROLS ME???!!!**

* * *

I woke up in a white room. So freaking white, that looking down at my clothes in comparison to the blinding whiteness, yeah. It hurt my eyes. I instantly picked out Max, who was awake and alert. And staring right at me.

"Whoa." I muttered.

She nodded, then motioned her eyes upward. Little white camera's were stationed in the corner's. I got the message: _Don't talk_.

"Wow." I rubbed my eyes, deciding that I did want to talk, "Where are we?"

She just shrugged.

"Yeah. I thought you would say that." She smiled, but still wouldn't say anything. Okay, now I get why she gets annoyed when I don't answer her.

Finally, suddenly, her face sort of . . . Relaxed.

"You okay, Fang?" She asked, scooting closer.

"Um . . . Yeah. Fine." I hadn't even bothered to check myself, but as long as nothing hurt, then nothing was wrong.

"Good. Now how long do you think we'll wait?" Her sudden mood change was slightly weird, but I guess she was talking to Angel or the Voice.

"For who?"

"For them to come, threaten to kill us if we don't do something for them, or so they can sell us." She looked around, "Kinda plain."

I nodded, "What do you think-"

_Fang? _

"Never mind." I muttered, rubbing my head so she would know it was Angel.

She gave a quick nod.

_Yeah, Angie? _

_This place isn't Itex. Or part of it._

_Wait, first, how is the flock?_

_Gazzy and I are in one room. He's trying to fall asleep. Nudge is in a room alone, sleeping. She's okay . But I think they're gonna put Iggy with her. He's getting checked over. They're trying to figure out if they can get his sight back. I don't think it'll work. _

_Okay,_ I thought relieved, _So what were you saying?_

_This is a little like Itex. Like, I think this started out as Itex. Maybe it was supposed to be a separate branch of it, but they don't agree with the new Director. I think. One of them is reading a letter by the Director, and he's really angry. And a lot of them are thinking in Spanish too. _

_Okay, wow. _

_Yeah, it's really hard to understand their thoughts, but I've started to pick up some things. _

_Angel speaking Spanish might be a good thing_, I thought to myself.

_Yeah, then I could check in for us in hotel's and order our meal's and everything! She thought excitedly._

_Okay, okay, calm down Angel. Chill. And can you get out of my head now? _I asked her.

_Sure, sorry. It's just kinda lonely- Nudge woke up!_

Finally, it was just me in my brain.

I turned back to Max, studying her a little. Her shirt was dirty, and a little small, fitting sort of tight across her chest. Her short's were ripped, and stained a dark red. Blood. Her hair was dirty and a lighter shade of blonde from all the sun. Her ski-

"Fang!" She hissed.

"What?" I looked away, hoping she hadn't noticed me checking her out.

_She did._

_Angel! Out!_

_Don't worry, she's not actually mad she's just- I mean. Um, never mind._

_Wait, what were you going to say? _I was suddenly curios.

_Sorry, I can't tell you, Fang. Max said never to say anything about her feeling's to you. _Then she mentally giggled.

_Her feelings? _I asked.

No answer.

Ugh.

_Click. _

Max and I spun toward the direction of the sound.

Out of no where, a door appeared from the wall. I was surprised I hadn't noticed, even with my perfect vision. I glanced at Max. She was surprised too.

A man appeared.

I instantly lunged at him, without thinking.

And went right through him, landing on the floor uncomfortably. Ouch.

He turned to me, an amused look on his face.

I stood up, already thinking about escaping, when I wondered why Max hadn't followed me. Then I saw. There was no way out. Or so it seemed. There was a hallways that lead to no where. No other rooms either. I turned back to the hologram.

"Are you ready to follow me, Fang?" He asked politely, which was very weird.

I ignored him and went to Max. She was just as confused as me.

The hologram started walking away, heading strait to the wall on the left. Max and I watched him as he walked right through it.

Weird.

We followed.

The room that we stepped in was brightly lit. A man(or another hologram) was waiting for us, sitting at a small table. He was hispanic, and big, a little heavyset. He was dressed very nicely, in a suit, and had a very strait posture. Huh.

Oh, and did I mention he was surrounded by robots?

There were two chairs that Max and I sat down in.

"Hello Max, Fang." He nodded at each of us.

Okay. I was officially creeped out by them.

Max and I didn't say anything.

"I welcome you to . . . my institution."

"Itex." Max muttered.

He frowned, "Well, we are funded by Itex-"

"You _are_ Itex." She was already being difficult.

He took a deep breath, I guess so he wouldn't blow up at us, and continued, "Well, yes. But this meeting is about you two."

Max didn't say anything.

"We are sorry about the way we had to get you here, but you must und-"

"You mean how you drugged us?" Max asked.

"Well, that is true. But we knew you would come willingly."

Max rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Uh-huh. So you are Max. Nice to meet you."

"Can't say the same about you." Max sneered, acting like a real brat. It was actually very funny.

"Well, I knew this must not be very pleasant for you, Max. And you, Fang." He smiled, but it was tight, "You are both very intelligent, and I have been informed that you, Max, can fly very fast speeds, and you're are both very good with directions."

No response.

"I have a little, well, job for you two."

Can't the dude go a single freaking sentence without the word 'well'?

"It doesn't involve fighting or any sort of danger, in case you are wondering."

"And why do you assume that we would do what you ask?" Max glared at him, but he did not break eye contact.

"Because we have methods."

She rolled her eyes, "And we have stubbornness."

"Max, I would advise you to do what I ask."

She shook her head, "I'm not doing anything for you."

"Well, Max-"

She gave him the 'death glare'.

He squirmed a little, then turned to me, "Well, you might want to see what Fang thinks."

I didn't say anything.

Max smiled and turned to me, "_Well_, Fang, what _do you _think?"

They both turned and looked at me expectantly, but Max was just acting. She knew what I would say.

I pretended to think over it. Hard.

He looked almost exited, as if I would agree with him. Pshh. Yeah right.

"I think . . ." I started.

He nodded, "Yes, Fang?"

"That . . ."

He nodded, encouraging me.

"I'm hungry." I yawned and stretched, then stood up and shook out my legs, "Is there anything to eat around here?"

His eyes flickered disappointment, annoyance, and frustration, "Well, there _was_food. But until you agree with our term's and with our little 'job' then you will net be feed."

He motioned with his hand and the robots started swarming towards us.

They grabbed us and started shoving us toward the wall-door.

Max and I didn't bother to fight them off, we could tell they were strong. The new version of fly-boy's, but a little different. No wings, either.

We allowed ourselves to be led away and I couldn't help turning back to whatever-his name-was.

Not surprisingly, he was gone.

* * *

**Wow, that was quiet a long chapter! Phew. **

**Remember to REVIEW! I don't want to be all evil by asking/demanding for a certain amount of reviews before continuing, but, come on peoples! Review! **


	12. Holograms

**Christmas is coming! So from now on, I'm gonna try to post longer chapters, as a small Christmas present. Of course, Fax, but that will be later. **

**To who SmartA55 reviewed one time about the Niggy and just having some brother and sister bonding instead, I know I probably never said anything, but I haven't forgotten about your suggestion, so if you're reading, this-**

**THANKS! **

**Oh, and this is all in Iggy and Nudge's POV!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: MAX! Calm down! Forget what I said, okay?**

**Max: But-**

**Me: There is NO ONE called James Patterson and he DOES NOT own you in any way.**

**Max: Oh. Okay.**

**(Max leaves, and I turn to you and whisper-)**

**I don't own Maximum Ride, but yes, J.P does.**

**Iggy POV:**

I could see a dark outline moving against the white wall. I could see . . . Holy freak, I could see!

"Iggy?" A soft voice asks, coming closer.

I grinned, "I can see you, Nudge."

A squeal, then she leaned over and gave me a small, tight hug.

"That's so great Iggy!"

I looked around, being able to pick out the corners and the white bumps on the ceilin- Crap. They're camera's.

"I think that were at Itex." Nudge kept chattering, "I'm not sure. Wait, Max says-"

"Nudge!" I interrupted, "They've got camera's! They can hear us!"

"Oh." She said, falling silent. I saw the outline of her tall, slim body standing up and looking around, 'Sorry, I didn't notice."

I shrugged.

We remained quiet for a while, and I couldn't help thinking about how Nudge and I didn't really hang out. I stayed with Gazzy and Fang and she hung with Angel.

"Um . . ." She started, unsure.

I sighed, "Yeah, Nudge?"

"Sorry, it's just that I need to tell you something."

"Is it important?" I asked impatiently. Okay, fine, so I'm not that great with kids.

She didn't say anything, though.

"Nudg-" And then I hearda voice in my head.

_Iggy, you're awake!_

_Angel?_

_Yup. _

_What's going on?_

_Max and Fang are talking to a guy who doesn't have any thought and Gazzy and I are fine._

_A guy with no thought? I asked, confused._

_Yes. I can't read anything. It's like hr doesn't exist, but Max keeps thinking about him. I can almost get a picture of who she's staring at, but I can't pick up his thought._

_Does he have mind block or something?_

_No. Actually, maybe. Everyone here has a sort of wall blocking their thoughts,. But it's really easy to go right through it. I don't think they know how strong I am._

_Huh._

_And there's more experiments here, but they're all . .. Weak. And really young. The oldest one sounds about seven. At least he thinks like he's seven years old. _

_Wow._

_Okay, Iggy. Fang is trying to talk to me, and it's really confusing!_

Wait, was that a giggle?

_Angel, what are you laughing about? _

She giggled again, _it's about Max and Fang_

_Oh, you mean . . _

_Yup. He's trying to get me to tell him what Max is thinking._

I shook my head. This was almost pitiful.

_Okay._

_Talk to you later Iggy._

I shook my head again, this time trying to clear my thoughts.

So.

I was in a white room, were I could actually SEE, Nudge was with me, Fang and Max were in a room together, Angel and Gazzy stuck in another AND the scientists didn't have any apparent clue how powerful we were. Were was the solution? The way out? Could we trick them somehow?

I scanned the walls again, still not seeing anything. Standing up, I ran my fingers along it. Nudge followed. Together, we traced the walls, all of it, when I noticed something.

I put my hand against the wall, and it seemed to be going almost through it. I put my hand farther, finally resting against the wall for real. Okay, there was about two inches or space between were the wall looked like it was, to were it actually was. So, it was fake. Another hologram. I paid special attention to that part, and Nudge did to.

"Oh! It's fake!" She said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, and said in a sarcastic voice, "No, _really?"_

"Sorry," She muttered, and I could tell from her voice that she was blushing. I felt kind of bad for making her feel bad, but this was not time to feel guilty.

Tracing the wall again and again, I finally found the outline of a rectangle shaped part the jutted out. Hah. A door.

I pushed against it, thinking how in any moment a whole bunch of _anything _could come through and punish us for trying to escape.

Suddenly, the wall/door disappeared, and I almost fell when Nudge grabbed my arm and helped me find my footing.

I could see more white walls behind . . . A huge, human shaped shadow.

"Careful, Iggy." A deep reasoning voice said.

I froze, thinking of every voice I've ever heard that would know my name, trying to place the voice to some person. I have to admit that Jeb was my first guess. But the voice had a strong Spanish accent ,so definitely not.

Nudge shrinked back a little.

"Who are you?" She stammered.

"I'm sorry, Nudge, but I'm not authorized to reveal that information." He said.

Huh?

"Now, please follow me." He started walking away, while Nudge and I watched him. I didn't move, and she didn't either.

He turned back, "Come please."

His voice was more strained though. Getting slightly frustrated.

"I'd rather not," I muttered, starting to turn back to my room. As the great Maximum Ride taught me, when some random person tries to tell you what to do- do the exact opposite.

Nudge silently went with me, and I couldn't help thinking about how she was just doing what I did. It was annoying, but then again, at least she wasn't questioning me.

Cuz I had no clue what to do.

**Nudge POV:**

The guy looked mad. He didn't even bother to hide it anymore. But instead of going with him, I went with Iggy. We were supposed to stick together. And besides, Iggy probably had some sort of pan.

"Come, _now_."

We both sat down, and ignored him.

_Nudge, do what he says!_

_But, Angel-_

_Max said to tell you that you have to do what he says!_

_Okay . . ._

At almost the same time, Iggy and I stood up.

What's-his-face looked completely surprised, but turned around and continued walking down the hall. Strait into a wall.

"Iggy, you see it, right?" I asked so softly that I barely heard myself, but I knew he would.

"A wall." he whispered back.

"Maybe that one's fake too." I said.

He shrugged and at that moment the dude walked right through it. Then Iggy did too. Then I went.

Who ever he was, was gone. In his place was another scary looking man surrounded by . . . Were they flyboys?

"Sit down." he ordered, and we did.

He already looked tired and annoyed.

I tried not to stare at him, scanning the room for exits, like I was supposed to do. This was another white room, which was good for Iggy.

"Nudge, the chatter box. Iggy, the blind one." He nodded, almost thoughtfully, "Well, any special powers I should know of?"

I thought about being able to attract metal and how Iggy could feel colors and see white. I instantly shook my head.

"I can fly." Iggy said, a small smile on his face.

The guy frowned, apparently not amused.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

He looked startled for a second.

"Uh, well, you can call me Mack."

I nodded, "Hi, Mack. Do you live here?"

"No I-"

"Duh. Of course you don't live here. Sorry, that was a dumb question. I have habit of asking silly questions sometimes." I said.

"Um-"

"But you must spend a lot of time here, right? I mean, you work here . . . Right?" I tried to distract him, in case Iggy was thinking of escaping.

"Well, yes, I do, but I need to talk about-"

"Sorry, again! Of course you need to talk! That's why we're here.""That's right-"

"Oh! I'm right? Cool!" I paused, glancing at Iggy. He was smiling lightly,

"Nudge, please stop interrupt-"

A door that wasn't there a second ago flew open, "Mr. Dictador I-"

He stopped and stared at us.

Mack/Mr. Dictador glared at him, "Diego, what is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"Sorry Mr. Di-"

He heaved a sigh, and stood up, "Bring the pris- um, guests to their rooms."

The flyboys started surrounding us, while Mr. Dictador went over to talk to Diego. As we left, I heard un-intelligible snippets of conversation from them.

I could, though, tell that they were mad. And worried.

Then the flyboys started pushing us out of the room. I stared at one of them right in the face. There was almost no trace of him being part human, in fact he looked completely made of metal. I focused on my powers and felt him pull toward me, as if I were a magnet. The expression on his robot face didn't change as he struggled to pull away.

I let him go, and went back to my room.

So . . . What now?

**Okay, there you go. Some bro and sis bonding. Don't think of it as Niggy. IT WAS NOT NIGGY! THERE WILL BE _NO_ NIGGY IN MY FIC. **

**Translation: **

**Dictador- Dictator. (Most of you pro'bly guessed since it looks similar)**

**So review, and all. I',m almost at the magic 100! (that could be YOUR present for ME)**


	13. Five Years

**I have gone to extremes to avoid writing this. I even wrote the second chapter to my other fic, It Happened At The Mall, so check it out or something.**

**I don't even know if this'll get posted. I'll probably erase it, like I've done the last three times. I know it doesn't seem like it would be that hard but I STILL haven't thought of a job and I don't have any new idea's. Huge author's block!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride! Yes, it's true! He also own the Alex Cross series and Daniel X! What? You didn't know? Well, now you do!**

Boring. So, so boring. I was completely and totally bored to death. Oh, god, also hungry. I haven't eaten in four whole freakin' days! And remember, I'm a bird kid who's supposed to consume like, twice as many calories as a regular person!

Max poked me.

"What?" I asked, super annoyed.

"Sor_-ry _if I'm interrupting your thoughts of despair." She shot back, just as irritated as me.

I sighed, "Yeah?"

"They're not on." She said, with a small smile.

"Huh?" I asked.

She grinned, "The cameras."

I stared at her, confused, "What do-"

"Look." She pointed in the direction of the small white cameras.

I stared. There was no blinking red light. But that didn't mean anything.

Max stood up and moved around. The cameras stayed in the same place, looking at the space next to my feet.

I was stunned.

She laughed, "Iggy figured it out."

"Oh." I muttered. I still wasn't really sure. You never know about these scientists. There could be other cameras hiding somewhere and they just did that to fool us into thinking that the cameras weren't on or something. I know, it confusing, but that's the way you have to think to survive in the wild and harsh world.

I shrugged, "I don't know, Max."

Her smile sort of disappeared, "But-"

I stood up and put my arms around her. She nodded and leaned into me. So long since I had touched Max, since I had held her. Her body crumpled, but I held her up. I knew how she felt, this room was impossible to get out of, and even though it only had been four days, it was hard. This place was up on the technology and everything seemed to be running smoothly so far. Every day they took us and sent us to talk with the Dictador. And every day we tried to fight against the flyboys. There was, as it seemed no way to escape. We were going to be stuck in here.

Max sighed, and finally regained her posture, standing up straighter, and pulling away from me.

"You're right. They're watching us right now." She turned to one of the walls, "We're _not_ going to give up. We'll fight. And we'll escape."

Then she laid down and went to sleep.

I laid a few feet away from her and thought again. One thing about being locked up, it gives you a lot of time to think.

And that was when I realized something. It was time to throw in the towel, show the white flag. When they came to us tomorrow, we would be agreeing to their regulations.

~Next Day~

Five years. They wanted five years from our life. I hate this.

**I'll explain the five years next chapter. Anyway hope you likes the very LITTLE fax and guess what?**

**It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!! YAY ME! Lol, I'm so happy.**


	14. Working for the Mentla

**My author's block is GONE! Yes! I know, it's awesome. I had some new inspiration and so, yeah! I'll be explaining EVERYTHING in this chappie, and so, without further to do-**

**On with the story!(Before the author's block comes back)**

**Disclaimer- I was talking to my friend yesterday. Wanna know what I told her?- I don't own Max Ride, JP does!**

Max kinda sat there, with a bored sort of expression on her face. Mack didn't seem to know what to do.

"So . . . Do we have a deal?" He finally asked.

Max, not being stupid, asked a very important question, "Let us see the contract first."

He grinned, and nodded, "Well, I suppose that could be arranged."

We were actually going to do this. We were actually gonna give up five years worth of our lives to these people, for free! Da-

Fang, is it true?

Angel, now is not a good time, I thought, trying to control my emotions.

But, how can we-

We'll escape anyway, don't worry.

But-

Angel! I guess I wasn't doing a very good job controlling my emotions.

Sorry.

Me too, Angel, but I don't see any other way. There was another way- starve to death.

Angel was silent, and I hoped she hadn't heard my last thought.

I did, Fang. But it's okay. You're right.

I didn't respond, unsure what to say. This all sucked, and that was that. There's not much I could say to make it seem better.

**Your POV:**

If you looked on while the bird kids were talking to the Dictador, it might seem like a pleasant and normal meeting. I mean, you've heard about these kids and they seem pretty cool, right?

But, what are they doing? Is that a contract? You stare back and forth from the girls face(frustrated, tired, and yes, still determined) to the boy's face(irritated, mad, and unsure). They don't seem too worried.

You turn to the Dictador, or Mack, or whatever, and his feelings are right on his face. Distressed, upset, and definitely worried.

But they don't seem to notice this, how easily you can read their thoughts or even the fact that you're right in front of them. They just stare straight ahead, and you can tell they're trying to seem calm but Max(That's her name, right?) is alarmed. Her face slowly turns horrified as she reads the paper. You step closer, and read over her shoulder. This is basically what it states-

_All six members of the flock are agreeing to stay and work at Mentla Institution for five years. They are only allowed to see each other on weekends, or when allowed._

_Work includes-_

_Taking care for ALL experiments_

_Are not allowed to TALK, pass notes to or COMMUNICATE in any way with the other experiments_

_All these are to be followed for all of the five years unless otherwise stated-_

And then followed a LOT of rules. Mostly going with the no talking to each other, and even one that went as far as 'no reproducing while still working for Mantle Institutions'.

That one makes you laugh out loud.

But then you notice Max and Fang's faces, and you realize what they'll have to do and how they wont be able to escape. Because the contract was in all ways legal and as far as it seemed, there were no loopholes.

**Fang POV:**

They aren't allowed to force us into signing a contract against our will, are they? Of course not. Maybe we can somehow communicate with someone to help us. What about Max's voice? Why isn't he helping us now?

Damn this place.

~One week later~

One mistake that I will NEVER to again- sign a contract.

Max and I were woken up at six every morning and forced to go and work. Here are some of the stuff we do-

Clean. And that pretty much sums it up.

See, the scientists don't 'trust' is with taking care of the experiments yet. We have to 'earn' their stupid trust. Also, we aren't allowed to see Iggy or Nudge or Gazzy or Angel or even TOTAL, until we are have proved ourselves 'trustworthy'.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Augh, the freakin' alarm!

Max groaned and rolled over, finally getting out of bed. One very amazing fact- they had kept Max and me together. In fact we were all in the same pairs as before, except Total. He was moved in a different room with a whole bunch of other dogs mutants. Oh, and they gave Max and me a real room. One with two beds. And nothing else. This one was a light blue. I think I heard somewhere that blue was supposed to be a claming and relaxing color.

Pshhh, yeah right.

I felt Max shaking me.

"Wake up Fang!" She muttered. I did. But only because of one reason- if you don't wake up, they shock you. And not just me or Max, they have little metal bracelets locked on our wrists and when one of us does something 'wring' they shock BOTH of us.

Evil little things. It's also used as trackers, of course.

I went into the bathroom at the right. They had two. And got washed up. Did you know that they don't have any pointy things in here(Hmmm . . . Wonder why? Is it so that we don't commit suicide or something? I wonder if other experiments have done that before . . . .)? Just little stubs for faucets. It's motion censer too.

I sighed as the slightly warm water ran over my body. I didn't really like getting my wings wet, but there was nothing I could use to cover them up. I got some soap from the dispenser and used to wash both my body and hair.

Yep, you can tell how cheap they are when it comes to soap and shampoo.

A few hours later, I was leaning down and trying to scrub some crap off of a cage. I grimaced as I realized it probably really _was_ crap, and felt like throwing up. But then I'd have to clean that up too.

Cage after cage, I scrubbed them all clean, and was finally allowed to go to lunch. Here's what we have for lunch-

One piece of chicken. Old rice. Steamed broccoli. Water. I know, delicious, right? Actually, it wasn't THE worst thing in the world, trust me, I've eaten much, much worse.

And one thing that made it bearable- if I was 'good', I was allowed to eat with Max.

We ate in mostly silence, though, but I couldn't help wondering out loud about where in the building the rest of the flock was.

Max shrugged, what she usually does no days when I ask a question, "I don't know. But I hope they have it easier than us."

Of course, we already knew that they were being worked just as hard as us. But it was part of the act.

"I'm so tired." I said, getting up and putting my tray back in the rack. I looked around. The cafeteria was big. Very big. I wonder if the other experiments ate here too, and if they were allowed to eat together.

"Let's just go." Max stood up, even though we still have three more minutes of break.

I nodded, the harder we worked, the sooner they would let us see the flock.

"I have to go to room 314 now." Max announced as we made out way down the hall.

314 . . . That sounded familiar. I took out the schedule they had given us. Yep, "I'm going there too.."

For the first time since we started working, I saw Max smile.

So we walked together down the lone hallways.

"Ah!" Max suddenly shouted, and went spinning over.

I stood there, everything going too fast for me to do anything- Max sprawling across the floor, reaching up to the wall for support, falling again because the wall suddenly disappeared.

In it's place was a room. A small room.

Max gasped, and went back to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"Hurry." She said, scanning the room, "There isn't any cameras!"

Actually, the room was very dark, I could barely see Max's outline.

"Are you-"

"Yeah. This is the room Angel was talking about!"

"What?"

"I couldn't tell you, but Angel found out that that there is one hallway that doesn't have any cameras and that in it was a small closet storage place that they don't use anymore, and got rid of the cameras from there too! This is it!"

I looked around, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, , "Are you su-"

"Yes, I am! I know it's this one! And we have to hurry up, because they might find out we're gone, soon!"

"Okay . . . ."

"This is going to be our only time to talk, so do you have a plan to escape?" She asked.

I didn't. And I was going to tell her that when it struck me. The whole week we had been using Angel to communicate back and forth when we had to. But we made sure not to 'talk' about anything bad or something that we didn't want her to know. We could talk about escape later, this would be my only time with Max in private, without haven't to go through Angel first.

"No, but I have a question." I needed to ask her. This was my only chance.

"Yeah?" She asked. I could finally see, even though it was shadowed. But I could see Max's face, slowly realizing what I had realized.

"About that night, before they captured us . . ." I couldn't get all the words out.

Max looked away, "What about it?"

I stared at her, wanting to say how I felt about her.

Without any warning, I leaned in and kissed her softly. She tensed up but, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"You're not running away this time." I whispered softly in her ear, then leaning down and giving her neck a small kiss.

Her face warmed up and her heart beat sped up. I waited for her to push me away.

She didn't.

"Okay." She whispered back, then leaned in and kissed be back.

**UGH!!! This chapter was going to go on even longer but my parents are yelling at me. Hope you liked it! Tell me if I made any mistakes!**


	15. Time Is Running Out

**This chapter is mostly a filler, so you understand everyone's thoughts and all. You COULD skip it if you want to, but I strongly recommend against it. This chapter sets up the next one. Now if only I could post it . . . . (My internet's crashed)**

**Only four more days till Christmas! I know, it's very exciting. So I edited my last chapter, since I didn't have time to earlier (family emergency, if you wanna know you have to ask) and so now it's done.**

**Disclaimer: WHAT???? I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE???? ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME???? YOU'RE NOT???? AHHHHHH- well, I already knew that.**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Huh? Why is the alarm . . . .

I sat up instantly, and turned to Max. She rolled over and looked right back at me.

"Good morning," She said, getting up.

What? Why am I in bed? What about the closet? And- and the kiss! Did it-

_It happened_

_It did? Then what's going on?_

_Uh- it's the next day? _Angel said in her version of a 'duh' voice.

_It is?_

_Don't you remember?!_

Um- oh! Yeah. Oops. Yeah, I think . . . I thought back on the scene of me and Max . . .

I pulled her as close as possible, wishing I could keep holding her like this. She sighed, and let me. I brushed my lips to hers, trying to keep this feeling with me forever. Max seemed to have a different idea, though.

She slowly liked my bottom lip, and ran her tongue over it in such a way that made my skin tingle. I allowed her tongue in my mouth, and it wasn't long before we began playing little games, pushing against each other, for dominance.

I think it was the best moment in my life. I wrapped my arms around her, tracing the outline of her wings and running my fingers lightly down her back.

Okay, it just got better. Her hands slipped in my back pockets-

_MAX! FANG!_

We sprang apart and in our confusion started looking around for whoever had called.

_They're coming!_

We both realized at the same time that it was Angel, and it was the guards that were coming and that we needed to get out of there.

So we ran.

And the rest of kind of blurry. While I washed up I tried as hard as possible to see if I could remember what I had done after that, but I couldn't.

_Hehe. Fang was distracted thinking about Max. . ._

I heard Angel's voice singing in my head and tried to ignore her.

Then I got ready for another long day of work.

**Iggy POV:**

I don't particularly like working. But I mean, it's not the worst thing in the world. You work hard-you get food. You work harder- you get special privileges. Extra break and all.

But I hate the cleaning.

"Iggy, come on, we'll be late." Nudge muttered.

I nodded, and held on to her hand will she led me to were I'm assigned to clean tonight. We had gotten closer lately, I understood her, and though she drove me crazy-I had grown a little respect for her. She almost never complained, she had learned to be quiet when she needed to and she was strong. The only thing about her that was annoying was actually the fact that she still thought we would be able to easily escape. She dreamed up elaborate plans that I had to crush and disappoint her.

She left me at the door of a big room and I stepped in, and went strait to work. I mopped the floor and scrubbed the cages and wiped of any stains from the walls. I didn't hesitate to wipe of the camera lens, and when I was done I went strait next door and did the same. I didn't take my time, or waste it. I knew how this place worked- if you followed directions and didn't break any rules you were okay. You got especial privileges.

And soon they'll start to trust me. I knew that it might take a while, but whatever. This was my strategy.

Hours later, my back ached, my knees ached and everything hurt. But I didn't care. It had all been worth it- I had been called up to talk to the Dictador.

"Iggy," Nudge greeted me as I entered.

I smiled.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"I got called to talk to Mack." I said lying to on my bed so I could take a small rest before I meet him.

"Oh." Her voice fell flat. Another thing about Nudge- she didn't understand my plan. She hated Mack. Well so did I, but I had to get past that.

I shook my head, and tried to get some rest.

**Half an hour later-**

I was being led by flyboys to his office.

"Come in." He called and I did.

I let my self be led to an uncomfy chair, sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Iggy." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Dictador." I said.

"I've heard that you've been a hard worker." He said.

I looked down, as if bashful and nodded.

"And I've been wondering about something . . ." He continued.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Do you ever wish you could see again, Iggy?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged even though I had no clue how to respond. Was he going to try some crazy experiment on me to try to get my sight back or something_. Oh please, no. _

"I'm sure you don't like to be handicapped." He said, "I mean, it's such a disadvantage."

I bit my lip and had to resist punching him in the mouth. _Handicapped?!_

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

I frowned, "Mr-"

"Mack."

"Uh, Mack, I really don't mind my . . .not being able to see. I've gotten used to it-"

"I see. But right now, you can't see a thing. Imagine how it would feel to be able to see yourself, or even the chair your sitting on?"

I didn't say anything. I could see a dark outline of the chair. I could see an outline of . . . Mack. It was only outlines, dark and endless black holes in the bright white room, but at least it was better than being completely blind. Like I would be if he tried to do some wacky surgery on me.

"This surgery is 100% fool-proof. I guarantee you that'll it'll work. After all, we wouldn't want to loose our best worker." He said.

I thought about it. Yes, I was actually considering this. I mean, I _did_ after all, hate being blind, and lately I haven't been of any use for the flock. Except for the time I messed up and told the flock that the cameras didn't work.

"So, Iggy, I'll give you tonight to decide, and tomorrow you'll tell you and we'll get ready, okay?" He asked.

Wait, what? I-, "Uh, sure. Thank you . . . Mack."

"Well, of course." I could tell by his voice that he was pretty pleased.

What am I going to do?

**Gazzy POV:**

This place is stupid. I hate it all. And I don't like Angel reading my mind all the time, it's not fair. And also we have to work as much as even Max or Fang or everyone elss. And I hate the food.

They also punish me for uh, passing gas. I mean, who punishes people for farting?

And I couldn't see Iggy and there's nothing to make bombs with and- and- and-

_I hate this place!_

**[I know, he's whiny, isn't he?]**

**Total POV:**

Akila . . . Akila, my love. How I wish I were with you right now, instead of with all these strays that don't even know how to talk! And _I'm _not allowed to talk either!

I pouted and lived my days in a small cage being forced to listen to the whines and barks and growls of all the other dogs. Every day the scientists take me and study me, making me do tests on running and flying and all this other useless stuff.

I have to eat _dog food_. From a _dog bowl_. Do you know how _insulting_ that is?

_I'm sorry Total_

_I know Angel, but that's not getting me outta here now is it? _

_I know, but Max and Fang are fig-_

_Oh, they'll never get us out of here. _I moaned.

_Have patience Total_

I growled, done with having patience.

I started barking loudly and instantly the other dogs joined in. Yes, I was starting a riot. And I don't give a damn if I get in trouble.

**[Tsk, tsk! Bad Total for cursing when Angel can hear you!]**

* * *

**Thank you to 'ok' who reviewed, for catching my mistake(I fixed it).**

**And- if you have any idea's tell me! I think it'll be one more chapter before they escape. Then some more stuff and time for a sequel! AHHHH! Oh, and also tell me of any mistakes, misspellings or anything that confuses you(I'm talking about and to all my lovely readers).**

**OR just REVIEW!!!!(Hint, hint!)**


	16. Escape

_**YAY! I finally got around to writing this! (it's Christmas EVE!- as if you didn't know that) So MERRY CHRISTMAS!(I hope I get to post this in time . . .)**_

_**PLEASE, please, PLEASE, REVIEW!!!**_

_**(Oh, and warning, this chapter is going to change POV's a lot)**_

_**Disclaimer: Even on Christmas I don't own Maximum Ride. God, WHEN WILL I FINALLY OWN IT???? **_

_**Total POV:**_

_The whole room was vibrating, barks and growls echoing in my ear. I was almost excited, actually, yes, I was very excited. Any minute now they would get in here and shut us all up, but for now-_

_Suddenly one of the huge Rottweiller's broke free of the cages. He yelped in surprise and started running for were the door was. Only one problem- we had no way of opening it. _

_A few second later, a Great Dane named Teddy broke through the wires, which I had expected. Half of these dogs were amazingly powerful, the other half were way too smart. _

_Flyboys instantly started rushing in, but already a fourth of the dogs had escaped and were running around. Almost all made a dash for the door that had been left open. I watched, helpless as some escaped and some were shot with tranquilizer darts and other shocked. I knew that no one would really escape, though. None would get outside, none would reach freedom._

_So I stopped barking with the other dogs and quieted down, hoping they didn't know it was me who had started the riot. _

_1 rule- If you caused trouble, they didn't hesitate to get rid of you. _

_One of the flyboys turned to me, and I put my head between my paws hoping he would think I was harmless. _

_He didn't. He grabbed my cage and while the other Flyboys were finishing off with the dogs, he carried me into a dark and gloomy hall. _

_I whimpered, and hoped to get some sort of feeling of pity from him. He didn't even look down at me. To him, I was just a stupid mutt who had caused trouble._

_**Fang POV:**_

_Total's in trouble!_ A shout came in my head, interrupting me from my work.

_What happened?_

_He started a riot. _

_What? Total?_

_YES, and now he's getting carried away to . . ._

_Were??? _I asked frantically.

_I don't know!_

I frowned, unsure how to respond, _Then . . . Find out!_

But she was already out of my head, telling the rest of the flock.

Crap. Now added to the list of things we needed to do- rescue Total.

**Iggy POV:**

I was walking down the hall to go back to meet with Mack when I got the news of Total. My instinct was to quickly escape from the grasp of the Flyboys that were holding me, rushing to were Total was, grab him and get out before they knew what hit them.

_Wait, Max is gonna figure out what to do_, she quickly thought back.

_Were is he? _

_He's in a dark room. Um . . . Not sure what they're gonna do to him get but it's going to be bad._

I bit my lip, and sat down in front of Mack.

"Good afternoon, Iggy," He greeted me.

I nodded.

_Do you think you can escape? _Angel suddenly asked,

_Hmmm . . . Considering the fact that I'm surrounded by flyboys_- I suddenly realized that I wasn't surrounded by flyboys. In fact, there were only two in the room.

_Yes! Two! Okay, one sec . . . Max is thinking of a plan . . ._

"- now?"

I quickly recalled Mack's last sentence, "Uh, yes."

"Good, good." He smiled.

"But, um, I have a question first," I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Iggy?" He nodded.

"Since you're a hologram, does that mean you're in two places at once?" I asked.

He seemed surprised my by question but nodded thoughtfully, "Well, yes, actually."

I nodded too, pretending to be interested. I don't know what I was trying to do. Buy some time by keeping him distracted, or just-

_Okay! When I tell you to, you have to take out the two flyboys and instantly run down the hall. Um . . . I think the hallways keeps going and then it splits in two. Take the right. Keep running. It'll come to a dead end. You have to have to-_

"-which enables me to do things much more efficiently, as you can see-"

- _a special card. Um . . . Try to steal it from the flyboy . . .? _Her thoughts started sputtering out and coming hesitant, confused.

"-won't that help?"

I nodded, "I'm sure it would, Mr. Dictador,-"

"Remember, Mack."

"Uh, yeah, Mack. But I'm not sure if it would be the best thing for me . . ." I had very little clue of what I was talking about.

I just wanted to know what was going on.

**Fang POV:**

As soon as we found out, Max knew we couldn't put it off any longer. We had to get out of here. Now.

We were eating lunch, and I watched her face as it turned from surprised to horrified to scared. She started muttering stuff when Angel came into my thoughts and started telling me about Total.

A plan was born. We instantly started recalling every hallways that we'd traveled down and I remembered the room that I had once cleaned that smelled like dog and had fur everywhere. Little by little we thought back to every room we had been in, every hallway we had walked.

I thought about the dark gloomy one-

_THAT'S THE ONE! _Angel screeched in my head, forcing me to clutch it and shout from the pain.

_Sorry, _she whispered.

Max's eyes widened, and she leaned in and asked me what was wrong.

"Angel." I muttered, regaining my composure, and sitting back up.

She winced and nodded.

Okay, so the hallway was were they had led Total down. And the room that had also been dark and dreary was were he was right now. I was pretty sure I could remember how to get there . . .

_Is anything happening with Total, yet? _I asked.

It took her a few second to respond, which surprised me since it usually seemed like she was always in my head, _Nothing, but I'll warn you._

_Okay._

**Gazzy POV:**

Total is in trouble! What did I tell you? This place is the worst!

_Gazzy, stop complaining! _We need your help Angel yelled at me.

_Sorry, but-_

_NOTHING, you have to calm down and help!_

_Okay . . ._ I thought, annoyed.

_Okay, so think back at all the places you've been in the building. _

I thought about that. One memory popped up. A wide hallway that had a lot of Flyboys around, all of them monitoring me closely. They tensed up every time I went near the door and didn't let me out of my sight . . .

_I think I know were the exit is, _I thought to Angel.

**Nudge POV:**

I can't believe what happened to Total, poor, poor, Total!

When Angel told me about the plan and to think back to all the places I've cleaned my first thought was the HUGE room that I had to clean once. The weird thing was, that there wasn't much mess. I mean, it was as if no one actually stayed in there. As if experiments had never stepped foot in there. And I specifically remember finding a broken and rusty piece of metal.

Flyboys. Flyboys had been kept in that room.

**Fang POV:**

"Now." Max whispered as we walked from the cafeteria. We instantly turned around and broke into a run. Faster and faster we ran, speeding down the halls to were they connected into-

Three. It branched off in three. And in the middle was a Flyboy.

I lunged at it, and signaled Max to go on, so she could meet Nudge at the end. She nodded, and left me fighting him off.

I smiled, and before he even had a chance to do anything, I grabbed his wrist and pushed the 'off' button. Underside of his wrist, push twice.

So easy.

I searched him frantically, before more came and looked for some sort of card, anything . . . I finally noticed it. On his hand was engraved a series of marks and notes. His hand was the card. Yes . . I remembered how they always pushed their hand down on the pads and how the doors would open suddenly were there seemed to be none.

I sighed, and yanked as hard as possible to pull off his had from the rest of his body. If this wasn't basically a robot, I would be feeling pretty sick right about now.

Suddenly, Nudge and Max came rushing toward me, running fast.

"They're coming!" Nudge called.

I nodded, and pulled harder.

"What are you-"

Max started.

"The card. It's his hand." I turned it palm up so she could see.

Her eyes went to the hallway, then back to the robot, "Damnit."

Nudge grabbed the hand and a second alter it was all basically come apart and now only the palm of it lay in my grip.

We took off running, hearing the shouts of human guards and Flyboys from behind us.

'Stop!" One of them called.

We kept running.

**Iggy POV:**

"And as you know-"

I chose this moment to interrupt him and asked calmly, "Mack, are there Flyboys outside?"

He frowned, 'Why should this be of a concern to you?"

I took that as a yes. Oh well, no one said escape would be easy.

I stood up and pretended to stumble. One of the Flyboys came forward and helped me up.

"Iggy, what are y-"

I grabbed the underside of the Flyboys wrist and pushed twice, then moved on to the second one before he noticed what had happened to his companion.

I quickly shut him off too.

"Iggy," Mack asked, his voice still carefully calm, 'What do you think you're doing?"

I shook my head.

_They're coming, Iggy, don't worry . . . Right now!_

The next second, the door opened and I ran out.

"IGGY!" Mack called from behind him, but I was already down the hall and going around the corner.

**Angel POV:**

I waited patiently, scrubbing the floor while in my head I was counting the steps until Max Fang Iggy and Nudge would reach my room.

I turned to the guard and asked softly, "Can I take a break now?"

It was so easy to slip past the little 'mind block' now that I barely even thought about it.

_Take a break? Claro que no! Who does she think she is- maybe that's not a bad idea. In fact, why shouldn't the little girl take a break?_

"Of course," he said, nodding.

I smiled, "Gracias!"

He smiled back.

"Can I go down to my room?" I asked again.

_But her shift is not over! Ella tiene que trabajar- on second thought, maybe she needs a rest. Si, si, a rest._

He shrugged, "Okay."

He opened the door and started leading me out.

"Thanks, Diego." I said. Diego had been assigned as my official guard person. Besides him, no one paid attention to me.

I knew they were coming. Max and Fang and the rest of them were coming. I had to go get Gazzy first though.

_Vamos, Diego, we need to hurry and get Gazzy! _I thought to him, and broke out into a run.

He instantly followed me.

Were is he? I asked.

_Don't tell her- _"Room 276"

I smiled, and started running to him.

_Gazzy! We're coming!_

I ordered Diego to unlock Gazzy's door and we left.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing what this stupid little girl is telling me to? Madre de Dios, me esta controlando-_

"Faster!" I urged them and both Gazzy and Diego picked up speed. I started hearing Flyboys, and although I knew it wouldn't be long until they found out something was going on, I still wasn't ready. I had no way to control these Flyboys, since they were robots, and shutting them off manually wouldn't help-

"Diego! How do you shut them down!?" I asked him, backing off into a corner.

He refused to answer, _don't open your mouth, por favor, no abres tu boca!_

"Tell me, Diego." I said quietly.

"I have this control." He said instantly.

"Give it!' I screeched, as the Flyboys finally saw and started running toward us.

Honey, Angel, is everything okay-

"TURN THEM OFF!" I screamed while preparing myself for a brutal fight.

The next thing I knew, all the Flyboys were stock-still, standing there, with lifeless eyes.

I looked up at Diego, who was clutching the control.

"Good job, Diego."

He glared at me, "Maldita."

I grinned, knowing he was cursing at me, and then told him one more thing, "Go get Total."

**Fang POV:**

We caught up with Angel and Gazzy and headed toward the exit. But now we had about fifty Flyboys chasing us, and alarms were beeping like mad. Every door disappeared and the hall looked like just an endless white hall. But we followed Gazzy anyway, convinced at were the exit was.

We were met with about 100 more Flyboys.

Holy Freaking Fu-

"Hey, you guy's!" A voice suddenly said. I turned and saw Total weaving through the Flyboys, and running too fast for them to catch him. In their confusion they didn't notice the guard that was also slipping by, and finally went to Angel side.

"Diego! Turn them off!" Angel ordered the man who looked vaguely familiar.

"I can't! The remote control only works on the ones for the West Hall." He said.

Angel's eyes widened and we stared helpless as they started closing in.

Suddenly, a hologram appeared, of Mack. He turned straight at Iggy.

"I'm disappointed in you." He said.

Iggy glared at him and spit on the floor, "And I don't give shi-"

"Language!" that's Max for you. Even in the most dangerous situations she worries about crap like inappropriate language.

**Iggy POV:**

I heard it them. Max trying to take deep breaths, but already her breathing was irregular and uneven. I could hear her heart beat speeding up but also the beat of something else. The same something else that had appeared when we confronted Carlos. The same energy that had shared the same heartbeat since then, but now was going so fast that it was as if it was one continues beat.

She's going to do it again. She's going to make them disappear.

So I waited.

**Fang POV:**

Mack talked on, about how we were breaking the rules and all, but I wasn't paying attention. Max was changing. Again.

She started sweating hard and I was sure I saw a distinct glow on her.

"Mack." Max hissed.

He turned to her, one eyebrow carefully raised, "yes, Max?"

"If you do not call off the contract, I will get rid of every guard and Flyboy and experiment in here."

He laughed, "Now how are you going to do that?"

"Call. It. Off." She whispered, her fists clenching tightly.

"Sorry, Max, but no." He laughed again.

"Well, I'm not." She said, and then shut her eyes tight. I stepped closer to her.

"Fang . . ." She said softly

I took hand, feeling her pulse loud and strong, "Yeah?"

"Hold me."

I was surprised for a second and started reaching out to her when suddenly she collapsed and everything was quiet.

**Your POV:**

You stare, mouth open wide, as every single Flyboy disappears. You watch as Mack also stares, and as he slowly lets out a low moan that gets louder every second.

The whole flock rushes as Max, who is laying in fang's arms, having gone unconscious.

You keep staring, watching Diego fall to the ground. You see Angel turn to him, and whisper something in his ear. You can barely catch what she says-

"If any police show up, or if Mack tries to hold us responsible for 'breaking our contract' you have to tell them the truth, and how they made us sign that contract. You. Have. To."

You watch as Diego nods unhappily, and then smile as Fang carried Max out of the building.

You go up into the air and watch them solemnly fly away until they're just a dot.


	17. We're Famous!

***gives you a sad smile* Well, this is the second to last chapter. And I'll take this time to say a special thanks to ZoharSkarth cuz she is amazing and awesome. **

**I'll also be saying special thanks to all my reviewers in the last chapter. **

**Warning: This chapter contains major Fax!**

**Disclaimer: If I was able to say Maximum Ride belonged to me, it wouldn't mean anything cuz if I had written it, my story wouldn't have been nearly as good as JP's and no one would've ever read it. So I am glad JP has written Maximum Ride and it belongs to him and not me. **

Max woke up after two hours of carrying her. She shifted around in my arms, eyes still closed, making her face take on a beautiful and peaceful look. When her bright brown eyes finally opened she didn't seem too surprised that I was holding her.

"Hi." She murmured, smiling.

I smiled back.

"OMG, LOOK!" Nudge suddenly yelled.

I looked and noticed that the whole flock had stopped and was staring a billboard.

"AHHHH! IT'S ME!" Nudge said flying closer.

Everyone else continued staring.

"And there's Max and Fang and Iggy and Gazzy and-"

"We get it!" Gazzy called and also flew closer. One by one we followed to inspect to sign.

It showed all of us in the air, flying above some sort of mountains, Max- in the sign- had stopped and turned and seemed to stare straight at you. Her wings were stretched out wide and looked similar to her real ones. I was holding Total, And the rest of the flock was behind. They actually held some sort of similarity to the real us.

"What?" Iggy asked, completely confused.

Angel quickly explained and Iggy looked disappointed at not being able to see the sign.

But really, it was kind of creepy, to actually to see yourself in a billboard. Underneath of our picture read- Maximum Ride: The Flock.

"Max! That's you're name!" Nudge said, once again, shouting the obvious.

Max nodded, then whispered to me, "You can let go of me now, I'm pretty sure I can fly."

I shrugged , but took my time letting go.

She lifted her wings up gingerly and carefully.

"You okay?" I asked, worried for a second that she would plummet to the ground

"Yeah, just a little sore." She rolled her shoulders and then signaled to the flock, "Alright, you guys! Time to move on!"

We kept on flying until we came across . . . Mexico City. At least, that's what Total told us.

"Okay, landing!" Max shouted and we all landed in a dark alleyway.

At first, it was cool. The people were wearing clothes similar to ours, normal. We stood out a little, all of us except Nudge and I had light skin. So the whole worrying thing that suddenly everyone was going to recognize us was vanishing-

That was when a little girl, about eight years old noticed us. She stared at us as we walked by on the sidewalk then screeched at the top of her lungs:

"Son ellos! Las personas que pueden volar! Estan aqui! En Mexico!" Just about everyone turned and looked at us.

Angel turned to the girl, "-"

"Tu eres Angel!" Without any warning she reached out and hugged her. People were starting to crowd around us. Shit. Did I mention we are claustrophobic? And Max looked very, very, uncomfortable.

"Donde estan sus-" One of them started exclaiming when Max broke out of the crowd and started running. We all broke out running too.

Maybe it wasn't the best choice, because instantly everyone started running after us and other people were starting to stare.

"U and A!" She shouted, spreading out her wings. People across the street gasped and others screamed.

I spread out mine too, and we tried to fly away. Operative word being: tried. It was too crowded, though.

_I think I can get them to move away! _Angel thought to me.

_Using mind control or by asking? _

She didn't say/think anything so I decided her answer was the former.

Okay, imagine this- one minute everyone on the sidewalk was staring at us and trying to touch our wings, the next they were walking away calmly, as if they didn't care one bit about the avian humans in front of them.

We all turned and stared at Angel. She gave us an angelic smile, shrugged, and took off into the air.

Okay, Angel's powers are officially freaking me out.

We flew for hours, finally resting in the woods. Ahhh . . . Like the good old days when we ran away from the school and our only worry was surviving. Not saving the world.

Max helped to put everyone in bed and I volunteered for first watch.

"Hey." She sat on the branch next to me, whispering softly in the dark.

I turned to her, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm still a little tired, though." She stretched and yawned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep." I said, even though I really didn't want her to. I wanted her to stay and talk to me and hold me and ki- Okay, I got to stop doing that.

"Nah." She leaned into me unexpectedly.

I hesitantly put my arms around her. To my surprise she didn't move away. In fact, she leaned closer and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, about us." This was as good a time as any to bring it up.

She looked down and nodded, "Yeah."

I wasn't sure how to continue, so I stayed silent, listening to the sounds of the woods.

Finally I managed to as her, "What are you thinking?"

She looked up at me, "I'm thinking that I would rather fall asleep like this than alone on some random tree branch."

I couldn't help smiling, "Me too."

She nodded, "But what about the flock . . .?"

I sighed, "They're going to find out sooner or later."

"About us?"

"Yeah. Us." I turned to her, "Okay, to make it official . . . Maximum Ride, will you go out with me?"

She laughed, "Yes, Fang. I will."

I smiled, and knew this was the part were I was supposed to kiss her. So I did.

**[I know, I know, I am supposed to include a description, but I've already included two, so, go back and re-read those or something. . . . Sorry!]**

The next day we flew over the rest of Mexico.

"Max, were else are we going?" Nudge called.

"I don't know. I guess we might as well keep going to Brazil." She paused, then opened her mouth to say something else, but instead she screamed and started falling. I tucked in my wings a little and went down instantly, stretching out my arms. We were about two thousand feet up, so I knew I still had a few seconds until she landed, but I tried to drop faster anyway. I tucked my wings in completely, and suddenly I was like a rock, falling at such a fast speed that I assure you there was a high pitched whistling sound. I grabbed her, and opened my wings back up.

She moaned and shut her eyes tight, hugging herself.

"Peru." She muttered, "Zoo. Animals."

I ignored her ranting and landed quietly. A few second later, the rest of the flock were down on the ground too. It was a barren place, with a few sloping mountains and just . . . dirt.

Max started trembling, and I held her tighter.

Suddenly Angel gasped and started backing up from her.

"What?" I asked.

She just shook her head.

"Mutants. Lima." She kept on muttering, and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Lima?" Total mused, "That's in Peru."

Peru.

Max groaned again, louder this time and clutched her head.

I guess we're going to Peru next.

**Don't worry the next mission will be completely different from the last. Anyway- **

**150 reviews! That's my ultimate goal. Actually, ultimate goal was to have the sequel out by New Years. Yes, there IS a sequel! This is a three part story!**

**Translations: **

**Son ellos! Las personas que pueden volar! Estan aqui! En Mexico: It's them! The people who can fly! They're here! In Mexico!**

**Hola. Soy- Tu eres Angel!: Hello, I'm - you're Angel!**

**Donde estan sus: Where are your- (wings, he was gonna say wings)**


End file.
